Running with wolves
by Yingers
Summary: When Octavia first laid eyes of Isaac their was an instant connection. But when she starts to learn more about him and his dark secrets the instant infatuation with him might start to wear off. And opinions can change quickly. Season 5. Isaac is still in Beacon Hills.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please bear with me :)**

 **And I bet this comes as a shock but I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Octavia's POV

I tugged at the hem of my tight black dress, the lace material barely reaching halfway down my thighs. I always had this dress at the front of my closet, but never had the right occasion for it. You see I am more the girl that lives in crew neck sweaters and my one pair of ripped skinny jeans. This dress was a beautiful piece of art, with the intricate designs and open shoulder cut, you could easily see this being walked down the runway. But now I was starting to feel slightly insecure, having such a form fitting dress on instead of my usually baggy attire.

When I first started at Beacon Hills High, I hated it. Moving to a new school always sucked, especially when you know it's senior year and you know you'd have to make friends. I mean I'm not going to move anymore, since it's my last year at high school, thank God.

This all changed when I laid eyes on Isaac Lahey. I knew the moment I saw him, I knew he had I face I couldn't, no, wouldn't, ever forget. Luck was going my way as I somehow ended up in his class, even as his lab partner. With one smile, one cute, innocent smile, I knew I'd fallen. Fallen hard. Even when we started talking he didn't seem like a total dickhead like most gorgeous boys his age were. That's a plus I guess.

Still, I could still feel something was off about him, like he was holding back a big secret. He and his friends, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar, Kira Yukimura, and Malia Tate, all seemed to be hiding a secret as well, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Through snooping around I found out that Isaac's past girlfriend, Allison Argent, had died in some freak accident. I soon realised his, or their lives I should say, have been more difficult than most. With both of his parents dead, as well as his girlfriend, people say he fled to France with Allison's dad. Fortunately he came back this year, or I probably would have never met him.

Isaac had had finally gotten the balls to ask my out on a date, after weeks of countless flirting and confrontations with each other, he finally had gotten the hint. I added the finishing touches to my dark brown hair, fixed up my makeup, grabbed my cute matching purse, and had one final look at myself in the mirror, just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

I quickly open the door to see the same unforgettable, striking blue eyes I instantly fell for staring straight at me with a look of adoration.

"Wow Octavia, you've outdone yourself." He said, looking slightly nervous, but a bit agitated at the same time.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I teased. He gave me a slight smile before holding out his arm. I wrapped mine through his and he led me to his little car. We were supposably going to his favourite restaurant, which he wouldn't tell me the name, but I was feeling kinda anxious that I got dressed up to go to our local Burger King.

I was thankfully surprised as we pulled into the carpark of a little Italian restaurant, 'Valentino's' was written in bright neon lights. I could already smell the garlic bread and started salivating. Just as I got out I could see Isaac suddenly tense up and clutch the steering wheel.

"Isaac? You ok?" I questioned. "C'mon, I can already smell the garlic bread. Let's go, the place looks great by the way, nice choice." Yet he still sat there for a second before loosening his grip and giving me a fake smile.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just a…" he trailed off as if distracted by something, he looked up at the sky, the full moon shone brilliantly, "Nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Let's go get your garlic bread." He said, leading me by the waist to the front door of Valentino's.

Just as we were about to enter, I heard a faint howl in the distance, and Isaac froze again just like he had in the car.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" I questioned, worried about what was going on, what was going on that I didn't know. "Did you hear that howl as well? I thought there weren't any wolves in California." I stated and looked back at him, expecting to find his bright blue eyes but they avoided my gaze completely.

"Yeah, um… me either." He said nervously, whilst scratching the back of his neck. This was obviously a touchy subject, and something was off. Maybe Allison's death had something to do with wolves? "And nothing's wrong. I told you that. Forget about it ok? I just want to have a nice dinner with you. That's all I want to do tonight." He said as he gently cupped my cheek in his warm hand, I couldn't help myself but blush. Everything that was in my head before instantly vanished when his hand gently touched my face. Damn hormones.

He opened the door, just in time to hear another howl, this time much closer than before, but this time it was shortly followed by high-pitched screams.

"Did you hear that?" I asked as the screams got louder, "Something's out there. Someone. We've gotta help them!" I said as I sprinted towards the forest, not caring if Isaac followed or not.

Isaac's POV

As I watched Octavia run into the woods, I couldn't help but curse under my breath. This was supposed to be a night where I could just forget about everything that's going on right now. With the Dread Doctors, countless chimeras on the loose, as well as issues with my friends, it seems like something is off with everyone at the moment.

Now this girl is about to dive into the world of the supernatural. I tried to stop her. Tried to lead her away from me, from this life. But I was drawn to her, just as she was drawn to me. She insisted to go on this date tonight, a full moon of all nights. I had tried multiple times, but I just could never get her to change her mind. She was stubborn like that, but I liked it. I liked the way that we playfully fought over the simplest things, but now this was serious.

"Octavia! No, wait!" I yelled, easily making ground on her. Even though I yelled her name over and over again, she just kept running as if I had said nothing. Tonight was not the night to be rebellious and go looking for things in the night. That something might just rip your throat out. As I see her slowing down I look at her to see a look of horror written all over her face. I follow her gaze to see what looks like a body, so mangled and torn up it was hard to identify whether it was actually a human or not.

"My God…" I stated to no one in particular. Was this a werewolf's doing, or something completely different? I glanced back to Octavia, hands covering her mouth as she fell to her knees, sobbing. "Octavia. Octavia look at me." I pleaded, trying to redirect her focus. "Octavia pleas-"

"How the hell are you so calm!" she screamed, and I jumped back in surprise, "There is a fucking dead body! Right in front of us! How! Just how!" with that tears rushed down her face, and I quickly took out my phone to call Scott. Maybe he would know what the hell this thing is.

The phone starts to ring, but all my attention is on Octavia, trying to calm her down, comfort her. but all she does is push me away. Finally Scott answers the phone, "Hey, wha-" I interrupted him before he could finish his generic greeting.

"Someone's dead." I say bluntly. "In the woods. Might be a chimera, werewolf, I have no clue. Get your ass down here. Quick. Octavia's here as well. Maybe call Stiles- hell, I don't know."

"Octavia's there?" He asked.

"I already said that didn't I? Anyway that's not important. We need to find out what's running loose tearing people apart." I said.

"Have you told her everything yet?"

"What?" I asked bewildered. There's a rogue supernatural creature running around and Scott worried about Octavia and our relationship? I mean I care for her a lot, more than most things, but this time I think my priorities are where they should be. What's going on with Scott? "Just hurry up." I say calmly, but pure anger and annoyance could be heard seeping into my voice. With that I hung up the phone, and glanced back at the body. This person would of had a family and friends, their life cut short by something they didn't even know existed.

I look around to see Octavia nowhere to be found. Shit. I ran a hand through my slightly slicked back hair as my breathing became deeper and more desperate. I frantically began calling her name with no response. This can't be happening. Not tonight.

I try to find her scent, and the faint smell of frangipani soap hitting me as well as the distinct smell of wet dog. But something was off about it, something unnatural, manmade. The scent of a chimera. I sprint towards the scents, and I felt the anger coursing through me, I could feel my eyes flashing from their usual blue to a deep golden yellow.

As I near the scent I hear the screams of the chimera's next victim i come to a sudden realization. Those screams belong to Octavia. I finally find the clearing where the scents came from, but I still couldn't locate anybody. I look towards the ground, finding a piece of fabric from her dress, three claw marks running through it. They were right here! I could basically taste her frangipani soap! Where the hell are they! Just as I was about to leave I get a glimpse of beautiful strands of dark brown behind one of the trees. "Octavia!" I yell, clear relief in my voice.

She carefully peaks her head around the tree, and after seeing me, runs towards me, tears, running mascara and blood all covering her dirtied face. Her once beautiful dress now in tatters, and scratches and blood all over her body. It's obvious now that the chimera attacked her, but for some reason didn't kill her, like the poor guy before. As soon she reaches me, she tackles me into a hug, and starts sobbing into my shoulder. "It's ok. It's ok" I say stroking her hair delicately, trying to soothe her, even though she was crying hysterically. "Please Octavia, tell me what happened."

"I-there- there was a man-but...but-" she tried to talk between sobs "He looked like a wolf. And the- the other one.. I-I don't even know. The other attacked me-then they…" She trailed off, and I knew that was all I was going to get. Maybe Scott finally got here? I don't think I should ask what colour their eyes were, that would definitely push the boundaries. Instead she pulled away from me, and my clothes were drenched with her blood.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. I know I had to tell her everything now, but tonight has been just too much to take in. "Isaac, what are you doing? Yes I trust you, of course I do. Why would you ask that?" While she questioned me I took her hand and started to take away her pain. My veins turned black as pain started to seep through my body. She stared at me with horror, yet I also saw amazement gleaming in her eyes. I saw the clear relief and sheer surprise in her dark irises, and I quickly withdrew my hand from hers. And for one moment I thought that everything was alright, but just a split second later she bolted, leaving me in her dust.


End file.
